Your Height Doesn't Compare To Your Heart
by AngelCake01
Summary: Levy is a runaway but no one knows. When she is noticed at school by Gajeel he vows to protect her and therefore learns her secret. Will this blossom a new romance between the school's bookworm and the school's badboy? What happens when this badboy holds a secret of his own? Enjoy, AngelCake01 xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Levy's POV**

The alarm clock went off. Its 7.00am- ready for another day of learning at Fairy Tail High. Levy slowly pushed herself off her comfortable single bed and headed towards her dresser. She selected her usual orange dress with a matching orange headband and some white pumps, she never bothered with makeup because she felt that it was too much effort. After checking herself thoroughly in the mirror she headed downstairs to get some breakfast, cooking herself some quick French toast she placed the plate on the table and took a few bites reading her new novel, "The Riddles of Epsilon". Mid-sentence she checked her watch and almost choked on her bite of French toast- ITS 7.20! School starts at 7.30 she hurried and left her plate. She grabbed her school bag and book and darted to the door.

 **Levy's back story**

Levy is 17, an only child and she lives alone. When she was 6 her mum died due to a car accident, therefor she was left with her dad who started drinking due to her mother's death. Months afterwards he started turning abusive towards Levy and blamed her for everything including her mother's death, this made her turn into a depressed state until when she was 14 she decided to run away to a place called Magnolia. She got back into school and started working at a café called 'The Works' so that she earned enough to pay for rent and school. She has never told anyone about her past so it was assumed that she had a normal life with a normal family- she wishes that was true.

 **Back to the main story**

After running for 15 minutes to get to school, Levy reached the school's gates. She slowed down and walked a fast pace to her first class ' **Maths P4'.** Not concentrating she turned the last corner only to collide with a hard chest, she fell back on her bum and looked up. A guy with piercing red eyes and a large black mane was looming over her with a very displeased look on his face- this was the most feared guy in the school, Gajeel Redfox.

"Watch where ya going Shrimp" he said proudly as he grabbed her book and helped her up.

"Thanks, but I'm not a Shrimp" she replied in a shy manner as she grabbed the book and started walking to the class in front of her.

"You're small- that's what makes ya a Shrimp" He called after her.

She pretended to ignore his comment as she entered the classroom. When she entered she saw her Maths teacher Mr. Macao Conbolt teaching the basics of algebra with his back to the class, she took this as her chance to sneak into her seat next to her blonde best friend Lucy. When she slipped into her seat, she took out her books and noted some of the work even though she knew most of it.

"What took you so long?" Lucy questioned in an amused tone

"I over-read?" Levy said in a sheepish manner

"Wow, I swear you always over-read"

"I can't help it"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are you going to eat lunch with me, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia?"

"Of course"

"Good I'll see you then"

As if on que the bell rung to imply that it was end of class and time for second period. Next Levy had **'History C16',** luckily this was one of Levy's most interesting classes so she grabbed her bag and books and headed for the next classroom which had her seat next to the window on her own. As she sat down she heard the muttering of the other girls in her class they all looked at her and started giggling. She pretended to ignore it but inside this was always breaking her down.

As class started she noticed Gajeel who she bumped into earlier (literally) sitting in front of her. Gajeel used to be from Phantom Lord High which was essentially a school that allowed violence and corrupt behaviour to perform onto other schools, when he was in that school he was said to have done some unspeakable things and then the school burned down which lead him transferring to Fairy Tail.

She brought her thoughts back onto her notes until a piece of scrunched up paper hit her on the head and then fell in front of her. She un- scrunched it and it read **"HIGH SCHOOL IS NOT FOR 6 YEAR OLDS GO BACK TO NURSERY".** She looked up and found all of the girls laughing at her including the person who has bullied her since the start, Evergreen. Her long brown hair was being twirled around her finger as the light reflected from her purple glasses. She looked directly at Levy and gave an evil smirk whilst acting out a baby crying with her hands. Levy hid her face in her blue locks whilst looking down- she wouldn't let anyone see her cry especially Evergreen. She continued writing her notes until the bell for lunch.

Slowly she gathered her stuff and left the class with most people snickering behind her. She walked to her locker and opened it only to find it filled with notes stuck to the inside about her height compared to a 6 year old and some stating that she is a bookwormish bitch. She never knew what she ever did to them to cause this hate towards her. Carefully putting her books away she ripped all of the notes off and made a pile. She closed her locker and made her way to the bin. She put it in the bin carefully and walked to the lunch tables outside.

Little did she know that Gajeel saw everything and read every note that was placed in the bin because he took it out. His red eyes flared with anger, because little did she know that he had a crush on this blue haired beauty with hazel eyes.

Levy walked silently to Lucy's lunch table and put on fake smile. There sat Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia- these were all her friends.

"Hey you finally arrived!" Lucy called out as she saw Levy approaching

"Here I am." Levy said as she sat down next to Juvia across from Lucy

The group continued chatting about classes and the latest gossip and relationships going on until lunch ended.

"See you tomorrow Lev- Text me when you have the chance!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she went separate ways with Levy.

"Yeah you bet!" Levy shouted back

The day dragged on like usual with some insults but was mostly ignored. The final bell rang and she headed out to the Café to do her shift.

As she walked out of the gates she put her headphones in and kept her head down so that she could block the outside world out. Fall Out Boy was her favourite band and therefor was what she listened to mostly.

When she got to the Café, she was greeted by Mira who was her boss and quickly changed into a waitress uniform. She started taking orders and continued her work for 4 hours straight before her shift was finished.

It was already dark outside when she left but she didn't care. Her house was 15 minutes away and the temperature had dropped to 3 degrees (because it is winter). She started shivering but she continued to walk until she heard the HONK of a car she stopped. She looked to the road next to her to see a black Jeep with the driver's window rolled down, out of it peered a studded face which of course had to be Gajeel.

"What the hell are you doing walking in this cold?" He called

"I'm walking home" She replied in a dead tone

"Get in I'm giving you a ride" He ordered

"No thanks, I'm not that far away" She declined politely

"I'm not taking no for an answer, just get in before I make you!" He responded in a calmer tone

She knew that she wasn't going to win this argument and she was to tired and cold to carry on so she opened the passenger door and hopped in silently.

"Ok, now that we have that sorted- where do u live?" Gajeel asked in a questioning manner

"23rd Havens Alley" She whispered but Gajeel only barely got that

"Rough part of town" He said while frowning

"Yeah, I guess"

"I'm Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox" He introduced himself confidently taking her hand and shaking it whilst trying to steer the car.

"Levy" She replied whilst giving a real smile and shaking his hand back

The rest of the journey was silent until he reached her home and parked on the curb. She opened the car door and turned back to him

"Thanks so much for the lift Gajeel" she said with a smile

"Don't worry about it- I'll see you around Shrimp" He replied grinning

"I'm not a Shrimp" She pouted

"Gihee" He laughed

She closed the door and headed for her apartment. The Jeep drove off and she was left with her own thoughts. She headed in and locked the door behind her, going to her room where she collapsed on her bed and therefor fell asleep with her work clothes still on.

 **Gajeel's POV**

As he drove away from her apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had a strange feeling about her because he knew she was hiding something from him and the fact she was wearing waitress clothes and was going to an empty apartment made it even more suspicious.

But tomorrow was another day of school which is one more day that he would get to know her and he also vowed on that drive that he would protect her for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Levy's POV**

Levy woke with the sun in her face once more. She remembered Gajeel helping her last night, she smiled at the memory. The thought brought her at a conclusion- she would never judge a book by its cover again. She walked to her dresser and selected a red crop top with a waist coat and some white shorts and pumps. After she got ready, she grabbed some food for her lunch, packed it into her school bag and left her apartment without eating breakfast.

It was only 7.00 when she left- this would be the first time she would arrive early but she had good reason. Her reason included avoiding Evergreen and her friends and trying to arrive into most of her lessons early so that she wouldn't be noticed. As she reflected on her plan for today she was brought back to the world when a HONK was trying to gain her attention. She looked to the road straight away thinking that it could be Gajeel giving her another lift but boy was she wrong.

When she turned she came face to face with a Porsche and the driver and passengers had to be Evergreen and the girls.

"Isn't it a bit scary walking around without your mummy?" Evergreen questioned while grinning

Levy kept walking and pretended to ignore them but they followed by driving slowly next to her.

"Aww, are you going to cry to your mummy?" Evergreen added when she saw the upset look on Levy's face.

The girls burst out laughing and muttered things that Levy couldn't hear- obviously those things were about her anyway.

After a while the girls looked bored and Evergreen saw a puddle in a ditch and took it as a perfect source to give the girl what she deserved. She accelerated full speed and drove against the puddle so that it splashed Levy's whole outfit.

As the Porsche drove away Evergreen called,

"See ya later, Blue haired Bitch"

She was soaked. Her wet blue curls clung to her neck while the wind blew in her face. Small steams of salty tears travelled down her face. Only after a few sobs she realised she was crying. Luckily she wasn't far away from the school gates so she sprinted through the gates straight to the showers- she knew no one went there because it was too cold but she didn't care.

When she ran through the hallway she passed Gajeel but she wasn't in the best state to greet him so she carried on running to the showers hastily wiping her tears as she went.

 **Gajeel's POV**

The first thing he felt was anger. He wasn't angry at Levy but angry that she was upset and someone obviously caused it. Following his instincts he followed her up to the girls showers. He stopped and battled in his mind whether he should go in or not. After some thought he decided that he would go in because it's not really shower season for the girls and Levy needed comfort. Slowly he pushed the door open and silently entered.

 **Levy's POV**

When she entered the changing rooms she walked to her changing locker only to find it full of hatred notes and her gym clothes gone. She sat down on the bench and started sobbing again, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. With her head held in her hands she heard the door open, she turned immediately to stare at a pair of red eyes.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" She sobbed softly

"Saw ya and thought I should investigate" He replied whilst walking towards her slowly.

"I guess I don't really care anymore" Levy whispered

As he crouched in front of her he saw all the notes on her locker again and her own figure drenched in water.

"What the hell happened to ya?" He questioned trying to contain his anger

"Walking to school, got spotted by Evergreen and the girls, they drove in a puddle, I'm drenched" She said in a dead tone

"How long?" He said in a calm manner

"It's been bad since yesterday but I have had this since the start of High School" She started crying again

With no other choice Gajeel stood up and pulled her up to only to do the unthinkable- hug her. She quietly let the tears out into his chest whilst he was whispering that it was ok and that it would get better.

2 hours later she pulled herself together and remembered she was in the arms of Gajeel Redfox. She took a step back out of Gajeel's arms only to see his concerned face. This face didn't look like one that wanted to inflict pain on her but one that wanted to help her.

"Thanks, I think I needed a good cry" She said quietly

"Don't worry, I'm glad I could help" He responded thoughtfully

She looked at the clock and realised that she missed two lessons and it was lunch time. Her clothes had dried as well and her hair was still a bit wet but it wasn't noticeable.

"We should go, I'm sure people are worried" She suggested

"Yeah"

They walked out the showers quick before anyone noticed a boy in the girls changing rooms. When they got to the lunch tables she was about to go sit with Lucy and the others when he grabbed her wrist and stuffed a piece of paper in.

"In case you need someone to talk to or just go grab something to eat" He said softly

"Thanks, for everything" She smiled softly

"Anytime" Was his only response before he turned around and waved with his back to her until he was back in the building.

She stuffed his number into her pocket and sat at Lucy's table quietly.

"Levy, where have you been- I've been worried sick" Lucy said in a concerned tone- Lucy was always acting like a worried mother when she is concerned about Levy

"I overslept, sorry Lu I didn't mean to worry you" She replied quickly feeling guilty to lie to her best friend.

"I'm glad you're ok" Lucy hugged Levy forgetting the matter that had just been discussing.

"Levy, I have heard from some sources that Evergreen and her girls have been bothering you. Is this true?" Erza questioned with a dark aura surrounding her

"Yeah, but don't worry they haven't really done anything…" Levy tried to stop from sounding like a snitch

"What exactly have they done?" Erza was getting angrier by the second. Erza is the leader of the school council and is Head Girl of the school. She wants students to respect each other and if no respect is shown towards a particular person especially one of her friends, well that person won't be living for long.

"Hate notes in lockers, stolen gym clothes, insults and splashed when they drove in a puddle" She whispered hoping that Erza didn't hear her

The whole table gasped.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu exclaimed

"They have hell coming their way" Gray shouted

"Gray-sama is so brave" Juvia cooed

"No I want it kept quiet" Levy shouted over their voices

The table went silent. Erza was almost at her limit and Lucy was trying to calm her down.

"Why the hell would you want to keep it quiet? How dare they bully one of my friends." Erza exclaimed

"Just please, promise you won't. If it gets any worse you can do whatever you want but I don't want to be given the name 'snitch' for the rest of my life so can we just keep it quiet for now?" Levy reasoned

The whole table discussed and nodded heads before turning to Levy again

"Juvia will keep it quiet" Juvia nodded

"Fine" Gray spat with his arms crossed

"Aww I wanted to fight" Natsu whined

"Very well, I shall keep it quiet but if they do anything even if it's little I will take action immediately" Erza said in a calmer tone

"Ok but I don't like this" Lucy said in a sad tone

"Thanks guys" Levy exclaimed

"Anyway, I saw you walk in with Gajeel Redfox. He's the scariest guy in the school, why were you talking to him?" Lucy asked in an innocent tone

"Nothing's going on between us if you were implying that we were an item" Levy replied in a dead tone

"Are you sure? Because don't think I didn't see him giving you his phone number and giving you a different look than he gives anyone else in school." She grinned

Levy thought about it for a minute- the lift home, the comforting in the showers, his phone number… This didn't mean anything right? He wouldn't fall for a small, weak and bookwormy girl like her or would he? She blushed a deep red and didn't respond.

"Ha I knew it, you have a thing for the school's bad boy. It's like Beauty and the Beast- you should call him" Lucy blabbered on about all of the possibilities of what their relationship could hold

"Lu, you've had your fun. We are just friends and even if I like him he is probably looking for someone bustier then me…"Levy said in a sad tone

"Lev, you might not be busty or tall but your height doesn't compare to your heart does it? And for all I know, you have the biggest heart in the school and whoever is too stupid to think that heart is not important is not worth it" Lucy hugged her again

"Your right. Please don't tell anyone" Levy smiled

"Yeah our secret, but seriously make a move." Lucy replied in a happy tone

Just on que the school bell rung once more and the day went on normally, oddly enough she had no insults hurled at her for the rest of that day.

As school ended she walked out of the school gates with one earphone in, heading to her work shift once more. She hummed the tune of 'This ain't a scene its an arms race' until she reached the café.

"Hey Levy, you better hurry we already have customers waiting and Cana just finished her shift." Mira said in her usual cheery tone

"Ok thanks Mira" Levy replied while changing quick

She walked out of the changing area to the first table she was going to wait on for the day.

"Welcome to The Works, my name is Levy and I will be you waitress today." She said in her cheery voice

She looked at the customer only to gasp when she saw Gajeel sitting there.

"Long time no see Shrimp, gihee" Gajeel grinned

"Gajeel what are you doing here?" Levy questioned forgetting she was waitressing

"I'm here to get some food- what else?" He sneered

"Oh yeah, sorry what would you like to order?" She pulled out her notepad and pen

"I'll have the burger of the day thanks"

"Ok it will should be ready soon" She said as she turned to give the order to the chef.

"When's ya break?" Gajeel called

"In um four hours" She said whilst blushing

"Ok I'm picking you up in four hours then" He said in a confident tone

"Uh ok then" She smiled

Four hours came and went. By the end of it she felt like she could sleep on the floor. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door after saying her goodbyes to Mira only to see the black Jeep in front of her.

"Told ya I would come" Gajeel shouted over the loud engine

She climbed in the passenger seat and smiled at him.

"Took ur time" He grunted

"Sorry I had to do a little bit over time" She said a bit guiltily

The rest of the journey was silent until he stopped at a house that she didn't know.

"This is not my apartment" She said in a suspicious tone

"I said I was going to pick you up I didn't say where I was taking you, gihee"

He got out of the car and opened the door for Levy. They walked up to the front door and he unlocked it with his key. When she entered what appears to be his house, the first thing she noticed was that it had a cosy sense to it.

"It's not much but this is home, well mine anyway" He started


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Levy's POV**

She looked around. How could this cosy place be not much? She would die for some place like this, a place for her books and her in a peaceful neighbourhood.

"It's cosy" She commented thoughtfully

"Yeah, sure" He walked to the kitchen so she wouldn't see his blush

She sat on the brown leather couch carefully while her mind instantly brought her back to the questioning of why she was in Gajeel's house.

"So um why am I here again?" She questioned curiously

The sound of a couple of pans dropping on the floor rang throughout the house followed by a series of curses.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cook for ya" He called from the kitchen

She blushed a deep red almost as dark as Erza's hair. Why in the world would a guy cook for her? Unless he might like her… She instantly shut that thought out of her head because she knew that that was not the reason. As she waited she decided to look around his living room. Her eyes landed on the best thing could ever ask for- a bookshelf! Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Ya can read one if ya like, whilst I get dinner ready" Gajeel offered

 **Gajeel's POV**

She turned her head and looked at him with pure happiness. This was the only thing that he wanted to see in her. This wasn't the first time he saw her like this, when he decided to study on metal types he saw the bluenette reading by the window- her face was calm and happy as well whilst mumbling some of the words from the book to herself. That time was when he started getting fuzzy feelings for her whenever he spotted her in a hallway or in class he would get these feelings, but when he saw girls pick on her he would get feelings of possessiveness and anger boil inside of him- unfortunately he contained himself so that he couldn't do anything.

His thoughts went back to the cooking. He turned and started preparing the meal- the best thing he could cook was of course lasagne. He tied his hair in a ponytail and began with the mince and continued his work until it was in the oven.

 **Levy's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I picked the best book off the shelf 'Pride and Prejudice' and began to read. 45 minutes later I felt something purr and stroke itself by my leg. I squealed and looked at my leg only to find an adorable black cat with a scar on one of its eyes. I gently picked it up and put it on my lap whilst stroking it.

"Oh I see you've met Lily" Gajeel started

"Yeah, he's so cute" I cooed

"No, my cat is a fighter he is not 'cute'" He quietly replied in an annoyed manner

He turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready!" He called

'Great I'm so hungry after the crappy day I've had today' I thought

I let Lily down carefully and walked to the dining table. I sat down whilst Gajeel placed a plate of lasagne in front of me.

"Wow, it looks so good" I commented

"You betcha, I'm the best damn cook you will find in this town" He said self-confidently

The rest of the meal went in silence. When we finished I took my plate to the sink and helped him clean up. After we collapsed on the coach.

"Thankyou for the meal, it was delicious" I said gratefully because that was the first time I've had someone cook for me in 11 years.

"I'm glad ya liked it" He responded looking at her directly in her eyes.

"Now that ya here, I want to have some answers" He ordered in a confident manner

"Um ok…" I replied hoping that it wasn't anything too personal

"How come ya work in that damn café?"

"I need the cash" I replied simply

 **Levy's POV**

He was going to open his mouth to say something else when Levy's phone rung.

 _Hello?_

 _You finally answered child_

She knew this voice and it made her blood run cold.

 _What do you want?_ She questioned in a cold tone absent-mindly touching the big scar on her left shoulder

 _Oh my darling, I only want you to come home_

 _I won't_

 _Oh yes you will and I'll tell you why_ There was a pause in the call until he spoke again

 _Because if you don't want Gajeel Redfox dead you will- See you soon_

She heard a cackle until the phone line died. She looked to Gajeel who had a concerned look on his face.

"I have to go" She said in a broken tone

"Why? What's happened?" He sounded concerned

"Please don't talk to me again. I'm sorry but I have to protect you" She whispered.

She grabbed her bag, opened the door and darted off. She did it so that she couldn't see the look of betrayal on his face and so that she wasn't a murderer of a man she came to have feelings for and even love.

 **Gajeel's POV**

She left. It didn't make sense, why and what did he need protection from? He wouldn't lose the first person that he came to have feelings for- so he grabbed his car keys and headed straight for her house because it wasn't that far away and no doubt she would be there by now.

 **Levy's POV**

She opened her duffle bag and stuffed her clothes in. She went in the living room to grab her books when Gajeel burst through the door. As soon as he saw the duffle bag with her stuff in he got angry.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Shrimp?" He barked

"It's none of your business Gajeel, get lost, it's for the best" She argued with tears streaming from her eyes

She packed the last of her things in her bag and zipped it up. She grabbed it and attempted to walk around Gajeel but he blocked her path. He wrapped his arms around her and she broke down. She collapsed on her knees crying, she couldn't stop the feeling of heartbreak travel through her body.

"Please don't leave. I've had enough people walk out of my life and I don't want you to be another" He mumbled in her hair- this was the first bit of his past that he has mentioned to her

"If I stay you will die" She cried in his chest

"Who will kill me?" He questioned

"My father"

"Why would he want to kill me?"

"It's a long story"

He wouldn't rush it but he wouldn't let her leave even if it put his life at risk. She carried on crying for a few more minutes until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Carefully he picked her up and walked into her bedroom and placed her in her bed. After taking his shirt and pants off and leaving his underwear on, he slipped into her bed- even if it was a single bed, it would work. He grabbed her sleeping figure and pulled her into his arms, as if by reflex, she nuzzled into his neck and they peacefully slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Levy's POV**

She opened her eyes and instantly recalled the events of last night- Dinner, the phone call, her attempt to leave and him stopping her. The thing she forgot though was the heavy weight of an arm over her waist stopping her from leaving. She carefully slipped out from under his arm and sat up at the edge of the bed.

 **Levy's POV (1** **st** **person)**

'What am I going to do? He's stopped me from leaving but if I stay he will get killed by my father's men.' She silently panicked in her mind. 'I need to think.' She quietly grabbed her sundress from her dresser with some pumps and combed her hair. She quickly exited the room and left the apartment to go to the only place she could think.

 **Gajeel's POV**

He felt beside him for her but the space was empty. He snapped his eyes open and sat up searching for any sign of blue curls in the house. She wasn't here and she left her bags behind. He looked to the clock on the bedside table- it was 10.00am and on a Saturday. He put all his clothes back on and was about to dash through the front door when a piece of paper caught his attention. He raised a studded brow- it was obviously from Levy- her neat writing could be distinguished from a mile away. It read;

 _Morning Gajeel,_

 _Don't worry I haven't left! But I did go to the park to think. Help yourself to the kitchen. I'll see you soon._

 _Love Levy x_

He didn't even bother with breakfast, he just needed her. So he left to go to the park.

 **Levy's POV (1** **st** **person)  
** I sat under the oak tree and buried my head in hands. I love Gajeel but I have to protect him from my evil past. I was debating in my head too much to notice that very person sit down next to me.

"You shouldn't protect me Shrimp, I don't need protecting" Gajeel grunted

I slowly turned my head towards Gajeel and replied

"You may think that but you don't know my past and how easy it is to get hurt" An instant pang of regret came in my chest- I shouldn't of said anything.

"What is your past?" Gajeel asked in a sad tone

I looked him in the eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck whilst sitting in his lap. Surprisingly he hugged me back and put his arms around my waist.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked making sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I turned in his lap and made myself comfortable before I started.

"I used to live in a place called Erchwood outside of Magnolia. I had a loving mum and dad and was happy until I was 6 years old. Sadly, my mum died in a car crash and my dad was emotionally effected by it. A few months later he got involved with gangs and created one called 'Black Shadow'. He blamed my mother's death on me since she was driving to get me a birthday present and said I had to deal with the consequences. As a result of this I was constantly beaten and abused until one day." I stopped and clenched my hands into fists in my lap. Gajeel wrapped his arms around me and rested his head in my neck. I continued-

"Well one day he decided that the bruises weren't enough. He called his gang in and I was ordered to be killed." A few tears trickled down my check which Gajeel wiped away with his thumb.

"The men held me against a wall while the other was supposed to pull the trigger- however, I kicked the guy on my left in the jewels and darted off. But he shot me in my shoulder whilst I was running away. I made sure that I kept running until I got to an old lady's house who patched me up and let me go. I started a new life here and got a job and went to school again. I made friends and then met you. I don't want anyone hurt because of my past especially you because I think I might have f-feelings f-for y-you." I blushed a deep red and kept my head down knowing he was going to reject me there and then but instead I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I instantly melted into the kiss until he pulled away which caused me to pout.

"I have feelings for you too Levy" He whispered in my ear smiling- that was the first time that he's actually used my name

We kissed again for a long time until I pulled away so that we could catch our breaths. He slowly got up and pulled me up too and we walked hand in hand until I felt a sharp pain in my side.

 **Levy's POV**

She was falling and waiting to hit the ground but it never came. Gajeel had caught her before she could touch the ground. She looked at her wound and saw blood- she knew this type of wound, it was a bullet. She faded in consciousness drowning out the sound of Gajeel calling her name.

 **Gajeel's POV**

He saw the blood in her side and tried to call her name to get her back from unconsciousness but she didn't respond. He called 911 and they left in an ambulance going straight to have an Emergency Surgery.

He sat beside her hospital bed holding her hand. All he could hear was the constant beeps of the machine. This reminded him of his last time in the hospital where he sat beside his mother until the machine went dead.

 **Levy's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt the pain in my side. I looked to my right and saw Gajeel asleep. Tears of sadness started travelling down my face, I was lucky that it was me not him.

I thought back on how I got shot if I didn't see anyone, for all I knew we were alone on the pavement. Sniper. That's the only explanation I could come up with. If it was a sniper it was probably Jet, he's the only sniper in my dad's gang. Jet was my childhood friend until he was called into the gang for his 'special talents'. He betrayed me, so I had nothing to lose when I ran away.

My thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of Gajeel. He opened his eyes and immediately hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're ok Shrimp" He mumbled in her hair

"Yeah me too" I was relieved that he was ok not caring if I got hurt in the process.

Later that day, I was visited by the rest of my friends. Erza, Lucy and Juvia gave me a group hug whilst Natsu and Gray argued over who was the strongest. I explained that it was just a robbery that went wrong and I hated every lie that came out of my mouth. After two days, I was released from the hospital and I moved in with Gajeel since I was outside my apartment when I got shot. Now I knew I had to sort my past out, not alone but with an old friend- Natsu's dad Igneel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Levy's POV**

The annoying alarm clock went off at 6.30am to signal school. She ignored it and left it to Gajeel to sort out. All she heard was the banging of some plastic and then it stopped. A sigh of relief came from Levy as she turned to face Gajeel who currently shared the double bed with her in their shared apartment.

"Morning" She croaked

"Mornin' Shrimp" He said in his usual gruffy voice.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips which she immediately returned. Overall, her life was perfect except a few issues.

Over the next half an hour they got ready for school and Gajeel prepared breakfast.

"Mmmm" She moaned when placing the last piece of pancake in her mouth

"I could get used to this" She sighed happily whilst washing her plate

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and cuddle her behind which she gladly accepted.

"You're gonna have to" he whispered huskily in her ear

He was about to kiss her but she interrupted when she looked at the time.

"Sorry Gajeel but we need to go" She escaped the pair of arms and grabbed her bag.

"Fine" Was his only response- obviously annoyed that he couldn't spend more time with her. He grabbed the car keys and they left.

 **Levy's POV (1** **st** **person)**

The journey was silent until we came to school. We walked hand in hand to the lockers. The only thing I was thinking was how I'm going to avoid Evergreen and her girls. Gajeel walked me to Maths and we stopped outside the classroom.

"I'll see ya next period then" Gajeel stated

I only hummed in agreement to which he pecked me on the lips and walked away.

I walked into class with a big smile on my face taking my seat next to Lu. I briefly saw the evil glare shot my way by Evergreen but I ignored it.

"Hey Lu" I started cheerily

"Hey Levy, how's your side?" She asked concerned

"Don't worry it's a lot better now" I reassured her

"Good, so how's you and Gajeel hmm?" She asked slyly with a devilish grin

"We're good" I blushed

"Hehe I saw" I blushed even redder than Erza's hair

The conversation went on for the whole lesson ignoring the whole subject of maths. Eventually she revealed that she and Natsu actually got together and are now an item which pleased me that he actually made a move within 2 years of knowing her.

The bell went and I left for Science. I was about to enter the classroom when Evergreen stopped me.

"Black Shadow might of gave you a warning shot my dear but next time we won't miss. Be a good girl and follow your daddy's orders bitch" She entered the classroom and left me standing there shocked. The only thought that came to mind was to run but I can't anymore because I would have to leave Gajeel.

Silently I entered the classroom and sat in my seat without sparing a glance at Gajeel. I opened my science book which I grabbed from my locker only to find all my notes scribbled out and the empty pages filled with insults and threats. I went to the last page where I found the Black Shadow gang logo drawn in black marker pen. I covered my mouth and knew that my eyes were tearing up for everyone to see. Gajeel turned around and saw my teary look.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked concerned

I shook my head indicating that I didn't want to talk about it and he took my science book and flipped through it, he got to the last page where he saw the gang symbol and his eyes flared in anger. Luckily this lesson was short so the bell rang to symbol lunch. I stood and walked out of class throwing the book in the bin on the way. Gajeel caught up with me and grabbed my wrist gently pulling me to a stop.

"What Gajeel?" I snapped instantly regretting it

"I know your angry but it will pass" He soothed

That's when I felt my temper rise to the highest point but I didn't want to put all the anger on Gajeel so I walked away ignoring his calls for me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Natsu's number. It rung twice before he picked up-

 _Hello?_ There was lots of background noise meaning he was at our lunch table

 _Hey Natsu- It's Levy_

 _Oh hey, what's up?_

 _I need you to do me a favour…_

 _Sure_

 _I need Igneel's number_

There was a pause at the other end of the line

 _You know he only likes to be called if it's important even if he was a good friend of your mother's_

 _I understand_

 _Ok well here it is…_

After I put the phone down I looked at the number I was going to dial into my phone but as I was about to call it I saw Evergreen coming my way with an evil look on her face. Luckily I saw Gajeel and ran to him before she could approach me.

I felt guilty for leaving him and for snapping at him as well. I looked into his red eyes and started tearing up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his black t-shirt.

"Gajeel I'm sorry" I said though it sounded muffled from his shirt

I felt his arms wrap around me hugging me back. I looked up and saw that he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't worry Shrimp, the angry you looks cute on you gihee"

"Good, now that's sorted I need you to come into the showers with me" I stated

"I didn't know we were so eager Shrimp" He laughed

I blushed a deep red again realising what I said, but just turned and headed for the showers not caring if he followed or not.

When I got there I turned to see his large figure behind me. I stood on my toes and pecked him on the lips and sat down on the bench dialling the number Natsu gave me.

"So why am I here?" Gajeel questioned

"I need you to cover me and make sure Evergreen or her girls are not approaching" I answered nervously

He grinned and pecked me on the lips whilst placing himself in position to look out for the girls.

I dialled the number slowly and waited a couple of rings before he picked up.

 _This is an unknown number so you better not be wasting my time_

 _Igneel it's Levy Mcgarden_

 _Levy, long time since we've talked. What can I do for you?_

 _Sir, I have some information on Black Shadow_

The line went silent before he spoke again

 _Get into the Black SUV in front of the school gates after school._

 _Very well see you soon_

The line went dead and I looked to Gajeel. We left the showers and sat under a blossom tree in the courtyard. I sighed and leaned my head against his arm whilst he pulled me close.

"I can't wait to live normally when this ends" I said in a quiet voice

"Me too Shrimp, me too" He kissed my forehead gently

"Gajeel can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to go to the café I work at and tell Mira that I'm seeing 'the dragon'- she will understand and I'll meet you there"

"Fine but one question- Who is this Igneel guy?" He asked curiously

"Igneel is Natsu's dad. He was friends with my mom before she died. The reason why I contacted him is because he is the head of the FBI and have been tracking and trying to hunt Black Shadow down for years. Sadly, he doesn't know that my father is the leader or that I have run away- we have a lot to catch up on." I huffed, it was a lot to fit in.

Gajeel looked at me like he was guilty of something but I thought nothing of it.

"Levy there's something you must know…" But just as he was about to tell me the bell rung and I pecked him on the lips and left for class.

When the last bell rung, I headed off towards the school gates where a black SUV was parked like Igneel said. The door opened when seeing me and I climbed in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Levy's POV (1** **st** **person)**

As soon as I climbed in we drove off. I turned and faced Igneel. His face was wrinkled but still had the fire in his dark brown eyes and his ginger hair contained streaks of grey in. He smiled at me before starting-

"Hello Levy, you've grown into a young lady since I have last seen you" He chirped in his deep voice.

I blushed and replied, "Thank you Igneel, back to the matter…"

"Yes, I want any important valuable information that is essential to our investigation" His voice went more serious

"I assume you know who runs Black Shadow?" I asked

He shook his head negatively which surprised me before he explained,

"No, we have noticed that he doesn't show his face in his gang meetings and he is extremely sly"

"Well- the gang leader is my father, Derian Mcgarden" I stated sadly avoiding his eye contact

He stayed silent for a while before he spoke again,

"This is sad news but this will not cloud my judgement of who he is as gang leader and a killer of thousands" He said seriously and waited for me to continue.

"Well, when he became gang leader I was seen as the reason for mother's death and therefor was constantly beaten and abused until his power increased. This was when he decided that I was to be killed but I escaped and ran away to start a new life in Magnolia and leave him behind. However, a few days ago he found me and called me threatening me that if I didn't come home then he would kill my boyfriend Gajeel Redfox. A day after I was sniped by one of his members named Jet, I was shot in my side- luckily I survived from the blood loss. When I came back to school I found one of his members were in my class- her name is Evergreen, she is found on the system. That is all I have for you and the location of the gang itself is here." I passed him a piece of paper with Black Shadow's hideout on.

"Thank you for your help Levy. I promise you will go back to your normal life and will of course not be taken to social services since you are seventeen anyway" He hugged me gently and ordered the driver to stop at the café for me.

When we stopped he gave me a curt nod before he shut the door and drove off.

I sighed- it was over. I turned and faced the door of the café which I opened slowly to reveal the bright inside of the café. I saw Gajeel and sat in front of him at the window table.

He grabbed my hand and held it on the table whilst stroking it gently.

"Ready to go home?" He asked with a grin

"Yeah" I sighed

And so we left the café and went home.

I went straight to the bedroom and changed into my PJ's before Gajeel came in. I then got into bed and faced the window thinking back on how my life had changed since I had run away. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed a pair of strong arms pulling me into his chest.

"You are strong, you know that right?" He nuzzled my neck

Shaking my thoughts away I was hesitant before I responded,

"In a way I might be strong mentally but not physically" I whispered the last part.

"You might not be strong physically but what you lack I have so we fit each other" He stated whilst intertwining his hands in mine.

"I guess you're right" I turned around and faced him smiling

He leaned down and kissed me for a long time before deepening it which I gladly accepted. I melted right there and started to go light headed before we broke apart. Like always, he had that stupid grin on his face. I then remembered that he wanted to tell me something.

"Hey Gajeel what did you want to tell me at school?" I asked

His grin went before he turned away from me to look at the seiling. He took a deep breath before he spoke,

"Well, I know why ya dad wants to kill me even if you went to him, he would still kill me."

I stayed silent before I asked,

"Why would he kill you anyway?"

"Because I was a member of Black Shadow."

I hastily sat up and looked at him checking that he was not joking.

"Was?" Was the only thing I could ask

"Yeah, I missed a shot and let the person get away who I was supposed to execute. I left and joined Phantom before I came here."

It then dawned on me. His red eyes. They were the exact same of the executer that day before I ran away. He was my killer and he was the one who shot me in the shoulder.

I got off the bed, grabbed my coat and shoes and left his house. I ran to the tree even if it was cold I didn't care- the only thing I felt was betrayal.

Tears were blurring my vision before I let them spill. I sat under the tree and sobbed. Stupid cry baby right? How would you feel if someone you love hurt you in the past and kept it from you- you probably wouldn't know.

After a few minutes I heard someone walk up to me. It was probably Gajeel.

"Go away Gajeel" I shouted angrily before I stopped and realised it wasn't Gajeel standing before me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Levy's POV**

She looked up and saw the monster that she left behind so long ago. She froze in fear. He grinned evilly whilst starting ''why hello my dear, long time no see. I see that you know my old friend Gajeel. Now you have two choices- come quietly or I will force you with violence.'' She had to make her decision fast and so she stood up and faced the man she had called father. With all her strength she kneed him in the jewels and when he fell on his knees she took the opportunity to run.

She bolted for her life hearing the distant shouts of her attacker. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears whilst heading for her apartment where she knew Gajeel would be. Stupidly she left her phone behind so she couldn't contact Igneel.

Before she knew it, she saw some black SUV's stop in front of her and felt two men grab her and put an old sack over her head whilst forcing her into one of the cars, she tried to scream but it only came as a whisper through the sack over her head. The screeching of tyres and the acceleration of the car was all she heard before she was knocked out unconscious.

 **Gajeel's POV**

He stayed there where she left him- reflecting on what he revealed to her. Her phone was left lying on the bedside table next to him. He slowly got up from the bed and grabbed her phone. He noticed that she received a text message from Igneel and read with caution:

 _He's after you- don't walk around alone and stay at home_

 _Igneel._

He remembered that she ran off ALONE. He felt a pang of worry for her and rushed to put on his boots and coat. He slammed the door behind him and ran for the place she usually went when she was upset- the tree.

On his way, he ran through a dark alley way and spotted a mop of blue hair running to the road. He instinctively ran faster to meet her only to stop in his tracks when he saw black SUV's pull over and take her. He couldn't do anything. He was pathetic.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the first note I have included within the whole story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this- sorry for not updating a lot but the more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks for the support**_ __ _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

 **WARNING: This chapter contains torture- so please don't read if you are sensitive.**

 _ **AngelCake01**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Levy's POV**

She woke up to blackness until something was removed from over her head and she saw a blinding light around her making her squint. However, when her eyes got used to the brightness of the light she looked in front of her only to face the horror of the man once again. Why couldn't she run from him? She was in a small room which had a single light bulb hang from the roof. She quickly searched for an exit but to only find it blocked by some of the gang members.

"Glad you're up my dear" Derian grinned creepily

"What do you want with me?" She asked in a panicked voice

"Is that how you talk to your father" He snapped and slapped her- very hard.

He checked his watch and stood, "We will have to finish this later bitch- I have places to be"

He stood up, whispered something in one of the guard's ears and left. Warning bells were going off in her head. Something was wrong. Her hands and feet were tied to a metal chair in the middle of the room, so she had no chance to escape.

 **Levy's POV (First Person)**

One of the men approached me with an evil grin on his face.

"Your father is a very nice man- he doesn't let his possessions go to waste" He slurred. He started touching me and was taking my clothes- I screamed and tried to get out of the strong holds that bound my hands but it was no use, I failed. And this is how I end.

"Don't worry small one- it will be over before you know it" He whispered in my ear.

Tears were streaming down my face and my lips were trembling, I can't believe I'm this weak- I can't even save myself from this hellhole.

By the time I looked up I was stark naked and he was just staring at me licking his lips but weirdly turned around and left the room. I was alone and cold.

 **Levy's POV**

10 minutes went by and the man returned with different tools in his hand. He laid it out on the floor and locked the door. He grabbed his pistol and hit her on the back of the head to knock her out. He then removed her from the chair only to re-tie her to the chain hanging from the roof. When he finished- she was hanging from the roof by her hands.

When she woke up she was met by a pair of blue eyes. She quickly analysed his face- brown short hair with a ring piercing through his nose. He was also a huge muscled man with a tattoo of a snake around his neck.

"I wanted you to be awake for the best bits" He purred whilst reaching for a whip with small bits of metal on the end of it.

Her eyes widened and she tried to struggle out of the hold but failed once again. Without warning he punched her in the gut making Levy hurl over. He continued to throw punches every single part of her body including most of her face. She was treated like his own personal punching bag. But it stopped allowing the pain to grow everywhere.

He used the time to grab the whip and start hitting her behind. The pain was excruciating. She screamed with every single stroke but it was going quieter and quieter with her voice going dry and raspy. He then did the same to the front of her. She could feel every single piece of metal scrap her skin. Metal. Gajeel. It made her eyes water from thinking that she never got to say goodbye to the love of her life.

By the time he finished there was blood everywhere. On the floor was a puddle but it most of it covered her naked body.

He looked over his work as if it was a masterpiece and said,

"See you tomorrow- if you last"

He then turned around and left, not even locking the door behind him.

 **Gajeel's POV**

He was sitting in a Black SUV with Igneel and some other agents on the way to the warehouse where she probably was held. Of course Levy thought 2 steps ahead and gave the address just in case this would happen. Gajeel clenched his teeth and was fidgeting. 'This is all my fault' He thought angrily. 'If I hadn't of stopped her sooner she'd be safe. What if I don't see her again?'

"We will find her, don't you worry boy." Igneel said in a calm tone

Gajeel remained silent as he didn't trust his words.

 **Levy's POV**

She woke to the sound of dripping. She looked around slowly without moving too much, only to find that the source of the dripping was the blood from her. Everything hurt or burned. All of her skin was torn apart leaving raw bits or even bone showing in places like her legs. She might as well be dead than being tortured naked in a cold place such like this.

A single tear rolled down her cheek until she was met by darkness.

 **Gajeel's POV**

Everyone arrived with their guns at hand. Everything was just like he remembered- the drug house, the meeting places and the body drop off place. He felt sick just thinking of it. Since he knew his way around he led Igneel and the rest directly to Derian and the rest of the gang. When they entered the warehouse everything was dark.

"Well, well, well- look who we have here. My boy Gajeel and the 'great' Igneel himself came to visit" Derian turned on the lights to reveal himself and to show that we were completely surrounded by his men who were double in number.

"Drop your weapons" The evil man ordered.

Everyone lowered their weapons and placed them on the floor.

"Where is Levy" Gajeel ordered with venom in his voice.

"Oh, let's just say she's half way to hell. Taken good care of by slycer" His grin widened.

"Tell us where she is now and you might be lucky enough to get a life sentence" Igneel stated in a loud manner.

Derian just ignored him and took his gun from the table next to him and aimed it at Gajeel's head.

"Well it's been fun but I need to give your pay for betraying us- it's not like you have forgotten my boy" He cackled

Gajeel couldn't move. He was at gun point. This was it. He dies without ever seeing the love of his life again.

The man had his hand on the trigger and there was a "BANG".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **General POV**

"BANG". Derian fell down with a bullet to the back of the head along with some other people who surrounded them. Immediately Gajeel and Igneel picked up their guns and fired avoiding being hit by the opposition until all of the enemy was down. Igneel looked through the window to the roof where Natsu and some others were laying behind sniper rifles. Everything seemed to be calm until shots were being fired once more and hit Igneel in the shoulder. He groaned in pain and sat up against the wall with a handgun in one hand.

"Gajeel go find Levy and take Natsu with you- he may seem clueless but I taught that boy well" He shouted over the gun shots. He quickly texted Natsu the plan and pulled himself up shooting bullets in the direction he was receiving from.

Gajeel and Natsu both ran through the warehouse searching every room until they came across a dark corridor with a room at the end. Slycer was standing in front of the door with an AK-48 in his hand. Natsu immediately pushed Gajeel behind a wall avoiding the bullets being shot at them. When the bullets stopped Natsu knew he was reloading and took the opportunity to aim his pistol at the man's head and shot him with no hesitation. They travelled to the door and pushed slycers body aside kicking the door open revealing Levy.

 **Back with Igneel**

Igneel ran up the stairs to the roof where he waited for backup to arrive. He noticed another sniper who he did not recognise firing at his snipers. He had red hair wearing black leather clothes- this was of course Jet. Igneel growled.

 **With Gajeel and Natsu**

Levy was hanging there unconscious blood dripping from her feet. Gajeel rushed to her and shot the chains which dropped her body but he caught her staining his shirt in thick blood. Natsu went pale and called for an ambulance.

"Levy! Levy! Please open your eyes" Gajeel cried gently shaking her. She gave no response. He felt for a pulse and it was faint but still there. He grabbed his jacket, covered her naked body, picked her up and rushed to the roof where an ambulance helicopter was due to arrive. They were almost there until they heard gunshots being fired at them. Gajeel looked to see the familiar sniper who had previously shot Levy- Jet. He grit his teeth and passed her lifeless body to Natsu.

"Take her to the helicopter- I will deal with him". Natsu hesitated but followed his command as it was Levy's life on the line.

Gajeel ran across the roof to a blind spot where Jet could not see him through the scope. He then rolled avoiding each bullet as he headed for the building the red haired sniper was located at.

As Gajeel distracted him Natsu darted for the helicopter which landed sharply on the roof covering levy with himself in case they were rained with bullets. When he reached the helicopter he carefully passed Levy to the medics and looked back to see Gajeel climbing the roof of the building where the sniper was. He looked at the pilot, "Take her to the hospital I will go help Gajeel." The pilot nodded and lifted for take-off- shots were being fired at them but Natsu quickly responded by shooting in the direction of the opposition to cover the helicopter as it flew away quickly. When the bullets stopped he darted in the direction of Gajeel hopefully he would reach them before something went wrong.

Gajeel had beads of sweat running down his face until he reached the top of the building. Quietly he crept behind the orange haired man until the man suddenly grabbed a hand gun from his leg and shot at Gajeel. Quickly, Gajeel jumped to the side just missing it and leaped at the man. The gun fell out of his hands as they wrestled for their life. Gajeel threw punches but was kicked in the stomach making him double over which gave Jet a chance to grab the gun and aim it at Gajeel's chest. He grinned in a creepy manner. He had his finger on the trigger. Time seemed to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Time seemed to stop. BANG. Blood dispersed from Jet's chest before he coughed blood and fell to the ground. Gajeel looked up shocked to see Natsu holding a pistol.

"You okay Metal Head?" Natsu asked grinning offering his hand to Gajeel

"Shut up Flame Brain" Gajeel grinned also taking Natsu's hand helping him up.

As they both looked down from the roof they saw more authorities taking control of the area until all the enemy was taken into custody. When they both reached the cars Igneel was being attended to sitting in an ambulance. He looked up and saw the two smiling.

"I'm glad you two are okay. After all these years- we finally caught Black Shadow all thanks to you and Levy" Igneel said whilst hissing at the pain in his shoulder that the doctor was tampering with.

Gajeel's face went pale. Levy. He remembered that horrible sight that would never be flushed from his mind. Natsu seemed to understand this and handed Gajeel some keys to a Black SUV getting inside with him also.

They rushed to the hospital, abandoning the speed limits completely.

When they arrived, they rushed to the front desk demanding Levy's room number. Out of fear the desk lady gave them the directions immediately. Room 239.

Natsu decided to give Gajeel some time alone with her.

Gajeel entered the room to see Levy bandaged from head to toe. She was put on oxygen and on a drip. The doctor walked in and looked up from his clipboard looking at Gajeel.

"You must be the boyfriend of the patient?" Gajeel nodded faintly his eyes not leaving her.

"Well to be honest, it is a miracle she has survived- she should be dead. She has suffered large blood loss from deep cuts and rips in her skin all over her body. She also has broken all but one of her ribs. She is currently unconscious but should be waking up soon. The good news is that she should heal in a couple of months depending on her progress." The doctor looked at Gajeel and then two Levy.

"I will leave you two alone- I will be back soon. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call one of us" And then the doctor exited the room.

Gajeel took a seat next to Levy grabbing her hand and intertwining his rough ones with her soft one.

A tear trickled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

"I'm so sorry Lev. It was my fault you got caught". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it sniffling.

He remained there for a while before resting his head on her bed and falling asleep.

 **Levy's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes I felt a mixture of aching and burning pain all over my body. I grimaced, as my eyes adjusted to the bright light filling the room. I looked around and noticed a black mop of hair on my bed leaning on his tanned, studded arms.

I slowly grabbed his hand and kissed it. He stirred and jolted his head up looking at me.

"Hey" I said nervously

He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around me like he would never let go of me.

"Levy you fucking scared me. I'm never letting you go again- I'm so sorry. I should've told you about my past". I furrowed my brows at this. "It wasn't your fault Gajeel. I would've found it out eventually. Atleast Black Shadow is gone now.''

He kissed my head and my lips lightly, lovingly. I knew this was the man I would have forever.


End file.
